Life at Hogwarts
by HarryPotterFanFicGirl
Summary: has anyone ever wondered what day-to-day life at Hogwarts is like? Here's your chance to find out! Told in the eyes of different Hogwarts Characters.
1. Life at Hogwarts

A/N-This is my second fic here and I'm pretty happy with the other story, so I decided to add this one. Just to let you know, this is pure FLUFF. There isn't anything non-fluffy about it! I will be adding more, but it might be slow because I'm more involved with my Claudia story. Hope you like it!  
  
One Whispered Word  
  
Parvati rolled her eyes. Seamus was telling his stupid jokes again.  
  
"Have you heard the one about the man with a wooden leg named Smith?" Seamus said, looking at Ginny.  
  
"Um, no?" Ginny replied weakly.  
  
Parvati giggled. Ginny was head over heals for Seamus, it was as plain as the nose on her face, but Seamus was to blind to see it.  
  
Parvati let her eyes wander to the other tables in the Great hall. The Hufflepuffs were talking and eating their breakfast, as were the Ravenclaws, but most of the Slytherins were paying close attention to Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco Malfoy was not welcome with the people Parvati was friends with. He hated all the Gryffindors, especially Parvati's gang, mainly because Harry Potter was part of it.  
  
"I'm definitely not on his list of favorite people," she thought sadly. "But why does he have to be so damn good looking?! Maybe if he wasn't I wouldn't be as attracted to him!"  
  
Parvati sighed. "Oh well.I guess I can just get over him."  
  
Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table. He spotted Harry Potter. "That evil little good for nothing." He thought bitterly. "And all his stupid friends." But his gaze stopped at Parvati. "God, is she gorgeous." He thought. "Hell! She's probably the hottest girl in this school! Definitely the sexiest.If only I could get her alone! Maybe after breakfast."  
  
He let his mind wander for a minute, and then decided to talk to her when he was finished eating.  
  
He saw her stand up, and started to get his things together, still wondering how he was going to get her away from her friends.  
  
"Draco!" he heard Pansy Parkinson whine. "Aren't you going to stay?"  
  
Draco just rolled his eyes and walked away. He wasn't going to waste his breath on her.  
  
He saw Parvati turn down the corridor towards Transfiguration.  
  
"I have to stop her!" he thought urgently. He did the first spell that came into his mind.  
  
"IDiffindoI" he muttered. Parvati's bag split.  
  
"Oh perfect!" He heard her say angrily. Draco rushed forward.  
  
"Let me help you," he said.  
  
Parvati looked up. She looked surprised to see him, of all people there, but smiled.  
  
"Okay," she said shyly.  
  
He bent down and helped her pick up her book and parchment. Her blouse hung loosely around her shoulders, you could look right down it and see everything.  
  
"It wasn't bad to look at either" Draco thought smuggly. He looked at her face, into her big brown eyes. "She really is beautiful," he thought.  
  
Her eyes met his. "What!?" she asked.  
  
Draco looked down. "Oh, um, nothing."  
  
Their hands reached for the same book and touched. They looked at each other. Draco looked into her eyes. He could see it, she was practically telling him to.  
  
He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. She returned his kiss. He felt her lips part just enough, and he did what she wanted him to do. They kneeled there for about five minutes, kissing softly.  
  
Finally Draco came up for air.  
  
Parvati started to gather all her things. She seemed nervous.  
  
"What's the matter?" He couldn't believe he had just asked that. Like she'd actually tell him.  
  
Parvati almost didn't answer, but she felt like she could tell him anything right now.  
  
"Well, we're not really from the same circle of friends," she said slowly. "I mean, what if someone had saw us. I know Ron or Harry would have murdered you on the spot."  
  
"Stupid Potter." he muttered.  
  
She looked sternly at him. "My friends mean everything and more to me. If you can't deal with that, then this won't be happening again." She stood up to leave.  
  
"No Parvati wait!" She stopped abruptly. It was the first time he had ever called her Parvati, not just Patil or Hey you!  
  
"I know I can learn to deal with Pot- with Harry and Ron. If it means I get to be with you, I'll do anything."  
  
Parvati melted. No one had ever said anything romantic like that to her before. She fell into his arms.  
  
"Oh of course you will," she murmured. 


	2. Three Words

A/N-Second Chap is up! I hope you guys like it, I REALLY like this story, and I can't wait to post more of it!  
  
Three Spoken Words  
  
Hermione looked unhappily in the mirror. She didn't like what she saw.  
  
"Oh how I hate this damned wretched hair!" She hated her intense curls, as she could hardly do anything with them. She sighed and decided on leaving it down.  
  
"Nothing new and exciting today, just the same old predictable me. I can't believe Harry hasn't broken things off. It's amazing how he still wants to be seen with an ugly prat like me," she said aloud.  
  
Sadly, she walked out of the bathroom and trudged down to the common room.  
  
Ron watched in awe as he saw Hermione slowly walk down the stairs. She was breathtaking. He loved the way her light brown curls cascaded down her back like a rippling waterfall, her too sweet to eat honey eyes, and her soft lips. Everything about her was perfect.  
  
Today though she looked depressed. He quickly walked over to meet her.  
  
"Mione what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, it's just-" she paused. "Ron, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Now, not in a romantic way or anything, but- do you think I'm pretty?"  
  
Ron inhaled sharply. How could she even question this?  
  
"Of course Mione! You're beautiful!" he longed to take her in his arms and hold her, wipe anything that she doubted about herself away with one single kiss.  
  
She smiled weakly. "Thanks, but I probably shouldn't have asked you. It not like my best friend would tell me I'm ugly. I guess Harry won't be much help either though, as he is, well, you know." She blushed. "Thanks anyway though," she said. She gave him a smile and left for breakfast.  
  
He longingly watched her go. How he envied his friend, the one who managed to get her first. "Even he doesn't know my feelings for her," he thought sadly.  
  
Her words had cut into him like a knife. "It not like my best friend would tell me I'm ugly." Her best friend. What was he thinking? She only thought of him as a best friend, and that was how it was supposed to be.  
  
"Forget it Weasley," he told himself. "It's not going to happen. She's your best friend's girlfriend, and that's the way it's going to stay."  
  
Self consciously, Hermione walked into the Great Hall. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she walked in. "It's my hair. I should've put it up!" she thought.  
  
However, only one person's eyes were on her this morning, and it was Harry Potter.  
  
He cheerfully walked up to her and gave her a soft kiss.  
  
"You look beautiful this morning," he said.  
  
She smiled at him. "Thank You" she whispered.  
  
Ron's heart skipped a beat. He was going to breakfast, and walked in to see Harry kissing Hermione. It hurt his heart to see them together.  
  
"I'll never be able to forget how I feel about her," he thought sadly. "I guess I'll just have to tell her.  
  
Parvati and Draco continued meeting in secret for late night snog sessions, away from the judgmental eyes of their friends.  
  
It was a late Friday night, and Parvati and Draco were neatly hid away under one of the couches. There was no one in the common room besides them, but they couldn't risk someone finding out their secret.  
  
Parvati was lying in Draco's arms.  
  
"Oh how I love him," she thought. His body was so comforting. Even though the common room was cold (as all the fires were out late at night), and Parvati only had a tank-top and Capri pants on, she stayed warm in Draco's arms.  
  
"I love you," she whispered.  
  
"I love you too," he whispered back.  
  
Parvati leaned in to give him a kiss, but heard someone coming and quickly pulled back.  
  
Draco silently put his finger to his lips, signaling to be quiet.  
  
Ginny ran down the stairs, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Oh that damned Seamus! I hate him!" she sobbed. She had just overheard some of the older girls talking when she was brushing her teeth.  
  
"Guess who had the nerve of asking me out? SEAMUS FINNIGAN!"  
  
"Ha! That prat? Like you would say yes."  
  
"I know! He told me I was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he would love to have the honor of being my boyfriend. What an idiot!"  
  
Then they all laughed.  
  
Ginny had quickly left the bathroom, and now she was sitting on the couch. She cried for a few minutes.  
  
"Oh I don't hate him," she sighed. "I-I love him," she said slowly, as though contemplating it for the first time.  
  
Parvati and Draco grew more embarrassed by the minute as Ginny professed her love for Seamus.  
  
But they were not the only ones. A sandy haired, blue eyed someone was standing in the dark, listening to every word she said. 


End file.
